La Cabellera de Hermione
by Irisheather
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Hermione fuera una noble venida a menos, viviera en España en el s.XVI -siglo de Oro Español- y se encontrase en una gran necesidad y tuviera que vender... y don Severus Snape fuera un mozo desenfrenado que con solo ver...quedase hechizado hasta el grado de...? Lean y verán!


Esta historia no me pertenece solo le he cambiado los nombres y descripciones para que calce con dos de los mas excepcionales personajes del mundo de Harry Potter : Hermione Granger y Severus Snape. Me gustaría que así se relacionaran sus caracteres como a continuación se narra.

La obra de similar titulo pero con otro nombre femenino pertenece a la gran escritora Emilia Pardo Bazán.

Los caracteres son de autoria JKR pero su mejora, obvio es autoria mía, no gano ni un centavo escribiendo aunque si pierdo tiempo si alguien que lo lea no saca algo mejor para su alma.

_**La cabellera de Hermione**_

Madre e hija vivían, si vivir se llama aquello, en húmedo sótano, al cual se bajaba por los raídos peldaños de una escalera abierta en la tierra misma: la claridad entraba a duras penas, macilenta y recelosa, al través de un ventanillo enrejado; y la única habitación les servía de cocina, dormitorio y cámara.

Encerrada allí pasaba Hermione los días, trabajando afanosamente en sus randas y picos de encaje, sin salir nunca ni ver la luz del sol, cuidando a su madre achacosa y consolándola siempre que renegaba de la adversa fortuna. ¡Hallarse reducidas a tal extremidad dos damas de rancio abolengo, antaño poseedoras de haciendas, dehesas y joyas a porrillo! ¡Acostarse a la luz de un candil ellas, a quienes había alumbrado pajes con velas de cera en candelabros de plata! No lo podía sufrir la hoy menesterosa señora, y cuando su hija, con el acento tranquilo de la resignación, le aconsejaba someterse a la divina voluntad, sus labios exhalaban murmullos de impaciencia y coléricas maldiciones.

Como siempre los males pueden crecer, llegó un invierno de los más rigurosos, y faltó a Hermione el trabajo con que ganaba el sustento. A la decente pobreza sustituyó la negra miseria; a la escasez, el hambre de cóncavas mejillas y dientes amarillos y largos.

Entonces, con acerba ironía, la madre se mofó de Hermione, que pensaba, la muy ñoña y la muy necia, asegurar el pan por medio de labor incesante y constantes vigilias. ¡Valiente pan comería así que se quedase ciega! Saldría con un perrito a pedir limosna... ¡Ah, si no fuese tan boba y tan mala hija -teniendo aquel talle, aquel rostro y aquella mata de pelo como castaña bruñida, que llegaba hasta los pies-, no dejaría que su madre se desmayase por falta de alimento! Al oír estas insinuaciones, Hermione se estremeció de vergüenza y quiso responder enojada; pero recordando que su madre estaba en ayunas desde hacía muchas horas, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rompió a sollozar. De pronto, como quien adopta una resolución súbita y firme, púsose en pie, se envolvió en un ancho capuchón de lana oscura y salió a la calle, que raras veces pisaba, convencida de que el retiro es la salvaguardia del recato. Sin titubear fue en dirección de un tenducho que había entrevisto y donde creía poder feriar el solo tesoro de que estaba secretamente envanecida y orgullosa. Era dueña del baratillo la astuta vieja Narcisa-gran componedora de voluntades con ribetes de hechicera-, y muy encubierto el rostro, entró Hermione en la equívoca mansión.

Como Narcisa preguntase maliciosamente qué traía a vender la tapada y gallarda moza, Hermione, sin dejar de esconder el semblante en un pliegue del manto, bajo el capuz, se volvió de espaldas y mostró tendida la espléndida cabellera castaña, brillante y suave más que la seda, y que, con magnífico alarde, rebosando de la orla de la saya, barría el suelo.

-Esto vendo en diez galeones -exclamó-, y córtese ahora mismo.

Convenía la proposición a la vieja, porque la mata de pelo daba para muchas pelucas y postizos, y, asiendo unas tijeras segó la copiosa melena. Al observar que la moza seguía encubriendo el rostro, y creyendo advertir que lloraba muy bajo, silbó a su oído:

-Si eres doncella y tan hermosa como promete tu cabello, aquí te esperan, no diez galeones, sino cien o doscientos, cuando te venga en voluntad.

Recogió Hermione el dinero y alejóse sin responder palabra; en la puerta se cruzó con un caballero de buen talle y porte, que no reparó en ella; Hermione sí le miró a hurtadillas, y, sin querer, le encontró galán. El caballero que penetraba en la mansión de la bruja era don Severus Snape, el mozo más rico, libre y desenfrenado de toda la ciudad, el cual no visitaba a humo de pajas a la madre Narcisa, sino que acudía allí como el cazador, a que le señalen do está la caza, y se la ojeen y acorralen para asegurarla y matarla a gusto.

Después de un rato de conversación, don Severus divisó la soberana cabellera castaña que sobre un paño blanco había extendido la vieja, y en la cual los destellos del velón, siempre encendido en las oscuridades del tenducho, rielaban como en lago de castañas recién maduras.

-¿De qué mujer es ese pelo? -preguntó, sorprendido, el galán.

-A fe que no lo sé, hijo -contestó la vieja-. Una moza acaba de estar aquí, muy airosa de cuerpo, pero tapadísima de cara, que no logré vérsela; vendióme esa mata, cobró, y con extraño misterio se fue un minuto antes que entrases...

-¿Por qué no la seguiste, buena pieza?...

-Porque sin duda ella está más pobre que las arañas, y volverá a ganar los cien galeones que le ofrecí...

-¡Bruja condenada! Ese pelo es mío, y la mujer también, si aparece.

Y don Severus aflojó la bolsa, cogió delicadamente el paño y el tesoro que contenía y, ocultándolo bajo el capotillo, se volvió a su casa.

Desde aquel día realizóse en don Severus un cambio sorprendente. Renunciando a sus galanteos y aventuras, olvidando el juego, las burlas y los desafíos, pareció otro hombre. Se le veía, eso sí, en la calle, en el paseo, en las iglesias; sus ojos ávidos registraban y escudriñaban sin cesar, buscando algo que le importaba mucho; pero al anochecer se recogía, y en vida honesta y arreglada no tenían que reprenderle los devotos viejos, de grave apostura y rosario gordo. No faltó quien dijese que el mozo, tocado de la gracia, andaba en meterse capuchino; y es que ni sabían, ni podían sospechar, que don Severus estaba enamorado, ciegamente enamorado, de la cabellera castaña.

Habiéndola colocado respetuosamente, atada con lazo de seda, en un cojín de tisú de plata, se pasaba ante ella las horas muertas, ya besándola en ideal éxtasis de devoción, como a venerada reliquia, ya estrujándola con frenesí de amante que quisiera despedazar y morder lo mismo que adora. Exaltada la imaginación de don Severus por la vista de aquella cascada de castañas, de aquella crin en que Febo parecía haber dejado presos sus rayos juguetones, y de la cual se desprendía un aroma vivo de castañas y vainilla, un olor de juventud y de pureza, fantaseaba el tronco a que tal follaje correspondía y adivinaba la mata larguísima, caudalosa, perfumada, cayendo en crenchas y vedijas sobre unas espaldas de nieve, sobre unas formas virginales de rosa y nácar, o rodeando, como nimbo de santa imagen, un rostro de angelical expresión, en que, se abrían las flores castañas de los luminosos ojos. Había ideas y recelos que enloquecían al soñador amante. ¿Quién sabe si la infeliz hermosa, después de vender su cabello por conservar la honestidad, había tenido que perder la honestidad por conservar la vida?

Con la fatiga de tal pensamiento, don Severus aborrecía el comer, se consumía de rabia y se abrasaba en extraños celos. Hecho un azotacalles, no cesaba de inquirir, pretendiendo ver al través de todos los postigos y calar todas las rejas y celosías. ¡Trabajo perdido! Ninguna cabeza juvenil cubierta de sortijas castañas y cortas de aquel matiz único, incomparable, se ofrecía a sus ojos. Don Severus adelgazaba, se desmejoraba, estaba a pique de desvariar cada vez que la vieja hechicera Narcisa, aturdida y desconsolada, repetía lazando las manos secas:

-Bruja será también la del cabello de castañas, y habráse untado y volado por la chimenea... No parece, hijo, no parece por más que me descuajo buscándola...

Perdido ya de amores don Severus, como hombre a quien le han dado extraño bebedizo, llegó al caso de temer morirse de pasión y furia celosa, y apretando al corazón la cabellera, cuyas roscas le acariciaban las manos febriles, hizo un voto: «Que encuentre a tu dueña, y sea rica o pobre, buena o mala, noble o de plebeya estirpe, con ella me casaré. Pongo por testigo a este Crucifijo que me escucha». Después del voto, lleno de esperanza y de ilusión, salió don Severus a la calle, y, al oscurecer, como fuese muy embozado, le paró cerca de su puerta una pobre, envuelta y cubierta con un viejísimo capuz de lana.

-Señor caballero -decía en voz lastimera y humilde-, ¿necesitan por casa de su merced una labrandera buena y diligente? No hay donde trabajar, y mi madre no tiene qué comer.

-Esa es mi casa -respondió distraídamente don Severus, que pensaba en sus fantásticos amores-; ven mañana que tendrás harta labor... Toma a cuenta -y deja en la mano tendida un galeon.

Al otro día, Hermione, sentada en el hueco de una reja de la casa de don Severus, con una canastilla de ropa blanca delante, cosía en silencio, sin tomar parte en la charla de las dueñas; sufría al dejar su morada, su enferma, su retiro; la fatiga encendía sus mejillas antes pálidas. Entraban por la reja los dardos del sol, y se prendían en los anillos, cortos y sedosos como plumón de pajarito nuevo, de la cabeza descubierta, que no velaba el capuz. Y, casualmente, pasó don Severus tan absorto que ni miró a la joven labrandera. Pero ella, reconociendo en don Severus al caballero galán de quien no había cesado de acordarse -el que vio cuando salía de vender su cabellera en casa de la bruja-, exhaló un grito involuntario... Al oírlo, volvióse don Severus, y, cruzando las manos, creyó que alguna aparición del cielo le visitaba, pues reconoció el matiz único de la melena castaña en la ensortijada testa que bañaba el sol... Y dirigiéndose a las dueñas y a las mozas de servicio, con imperio y ufanía, dijo solemnemente:

-No labréis más; hoy es día de fiesta: saludad a vuestra señora...


End file.
